


Hilda: Adventures of an adventurer.

by BlackMaskJack



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaskJack/pseuds/BlackMaskJack
Summary: Story from Adventure forum.
Kudos: 3





	Hilda: Adventures of an adventurer.

A big ambitious project can lead your fans to do something great for other fans. Be it comics, animations, music, those things. Let's not forget video games too.

What I'm talking about has to do with the recent series that caught many, Hilda. You must know it for several reasons.

Like millions, I met her when her animated series adaptation came out. It had several good things in it, its designs, characters and plots. It has a well done development. A special one.

Due to its success, the fan jobs were not long in coming. That's where the artists came in, and also the programmers.

A short time ago, a project attracted attention. Presented in a forum dedicated to the series, a future game would come to "It will give us joy."

First showing a title with the font of the series letters. Hilda: Adventures of an adventurer.

Yes, a silly title but no one found it strange.

A few hours later, in the account of the user who published the title, 3D scene images similar to those seen in the series began to appear.

This user who called himself GoldenBones caught the attention of the entire forum. The quality of detail before any object and levels was impressive. You could see the graphics in 3D and it seemed to be 2D.

Users seeing this were soon interested, almost immediately.

In each part of the forum there was someone who mentioned it

Of course, his popularity would not end so soon, each day Bones would upload a photo of familiar scenes and settings, sometimes he would upload new things. At the end of two weeks he created his channel on YouTube, where on March 12 he uploaded the first preview of the game.

As if it were a game created with a high budget, starting from a well done 3D animation, the character models were faithful to the series.

It started with Hilda and Twig finding a troll rock, then several scenes from the series were shown but adapted to 3D animation.

At the end of the video, Hilda was shown running through the streets of Trollberg. Then the scenery changed to the forest and finally to an unknown land. Climb a mountain to see a huge map.

The most important part of the trailer was the end, where it showed a date. 2021.

The advancement phenomenon began in a few hours, everyone was talking about it.

In the same forum where it all began, there was too much speculation, what was concluded was that the game was going to follow the plot of the first season and that it was going to be an open world game.

There with so many interested audiences, strange and interesting things came up, content theories, secret things, infinite possibilities, you know, what every fan thinks when they wait.

In two days, Bone created his Twitter account, he also kept updating his content in the same way, in one of his publications, where Hilda and Frida were camping, a fan asked him if there will be a beta soon.

Which, Bone responded with a "Try before analyzing"

Well, with this introduction I can already say how interesting it is.

Two months after that, on a cold morning, the Twitter post leading to a vote was posted. The vote had one question and two options.

"Do you want a taste?"

The responses were:

"We have to take the risk"

"It is not very safe. Seems dangerous"

Obviously the fans knew what he meant. The majority voted for the first option.

With time up, Bone posted a link. A link where the beta of the game was.

It goes without saying what the next actions of that were.

Now I will publish a long information about what was in that beta.

When I downloaded the game, and then installed it, I opened it. At the beginning, a cinematic started, with Hilda along with Twig running through a meadow, then went up a hill and ended with the two of them seeing the city of Trollberg.

It said to press a key to start, doing so takes you to a menu where there are options. New game. Continue. Load game. Setting. Library and Exit.

Out of first curiosity, I decided to check out the library, and as it looked coming, there was nothing unlocked. But I could see every folder of things:

Discoveries. Drawings. Hearts. Photos. Rocks.

A gallery of things to do in the game, adorable.

The next thing to review was the settings. Controls Volume. Graphics.

It was typical.

Ceasing to be the reviewer. Start a new game.

The tutorial started with Hilda leaving her house to explore the forest. I quickly had control of the character, I could do common actions, walk, jump, run, crouch. That is the usual. I couldn't help wasting time, fooling around and not following the path traced by a compass.

Following. Explore the forest which seemed quite large, you could hear sounds of animals and the wind moving the leaves. Even my footsteps on any base could hear.

I found a troll rock. Then the option to draw it appeared, there they gave you the control to draw as you want, this time I did not waste time and I simply did it as Hilda would.

When done, the drawing is saved. And judging by the sky, time passed quickly, with that the troll woke up and thus began a chase scene, where I had to hide and flee to return home.

It was fun being vigilant so as not to get their attention and then running like they were going to eat you.

I finally got home and the scene ended like the show.

The following levels were based on the series, so there is nothing new to say. Well, just the detail that when I got to Trollberg, on the first mission to go to the big crow festival I wanted to explore the city, but Johanna would stop me and tell me that that was not the way, or that that direction was dangerous.

Speaking of which, unsurprisingly, there were no voices, just texts which was where the dialogues were communicated. Although there were small expressive sounds, it sounded funny when Hilda whistled while not moving or doing anything.

Pass all the levels, the game ended when the black hound problem was fixed, thus the story is over, but not the full beta.

I finally had the option to explore Trollberg, and this is where the weird comes in.

A few weeks after the beta arrived, some players made posts that talked about weird things that happened in their games.

It was not typical of errors or tiny things, such as legends or myths, players commented on strange encounters in the game.

Here I will give three examples of these encounters.

The Mothman: During some common moments, the players saw in the skies how a figure was flying, some believed that it was the great raven, but the figure seemed more humanoid. That is not the end of the report.

At one point in the chase of the raven, where there are binoculars where you can see distant places, some returned there, trying to look for something in the sky. It seemed that the chances were small, but few users saw the supposed being in the sky, took a screenshot and posted it.

They told how in the day it rarely appeared, only flew and made some screeches. And at night more appeared, by his bright eyes, it was possible to identify better, he could also be found in places of light, looking at them for a long time.

When I found it, I had the option to draw it or take a picture of it, I did the second one. With that, in the photos section, a hidden selection was unlocked. "New creatures"

Having discovered this, people quickly thought that there were more hidden creatures.

Unknown voices: In remote places such as alleys, near the wall and the huldrawood. Whispers were heard. Videos of the subject came out, publicizing the case.

Some claimed to hear words in Latin and others claimed to recognize cries of pain.

In a special video, someone caught a children's song out of nowhere in the huldra forest, looking for more information they managed to find the song. A music to sleep.

It is still believed that not all the unknown voices have been found.

The organization: During some tours of the city some papers found on the ground and in the garbage were analyzed.

On paper, it was described as an organization announcing its coming soon. As if it were a warning.

And in some dialogues said by citizens they spoke of rumors, the least common was about the new organization, they even said that it would come soon, others had discussions about it, because they did not trust it or they simply got tired of seeing so much publicity.

Many theorized about it, asked Bones questions, but he never responded.

With this and more examples, the community began a search to find out what else the prototype was hiding.

Almost everyone claimed they had faith in the final version, there would be much more, including the exploration outside of Trollberg. That was his wishes.

This is where my contribution came.

During the process of doing a secondary mission, I was passing through the streets, my journey was stopped by a red traffic light, In waiting, two characters, two adults, approached me. They began to speak, first in whispers and then in discussion..

"Tell me what you're hiding, you owe me a lot of money"

"I can not"

I rarely saw these citizens arguing in the middle of the street, but this time I felt something especially strange.

Before the talk will continue, the cars had been stopped, still surprised by that, advance. Already being away from those guys, almost passing to another area, the horns almost exploded when they detected a sound.

I turned around, back there I saw a change. A great change. On the floor was one of them, on the other I could see how he kept something in one of his coat pockets. He seemed to notice me. He quickly ran off.

Then many people approached, some taking photos and others calling the police.

"What...?" Was what Hilda whispered.

At that point I stood still as I watched the scene progress.

Automatically save the game.

There was a change of scene, now she was in Hilda's room, she was lying on her bed while the camera didn't move. She couldn't control anything, she could only see.

I thought I had to wait for something to happen, but after 15 minutes I already realized that there was nothing I could do, hopefully the menu button still worked. I went to the home screen and closed the game.

I had my doubts about what happened. I knew this really happened, but ... Did it happen to someone else?

I made a post talking about my experience, many did not believe it, until I show them a capture in the scene of Hilda depressed, there it generates more doubts.

In recent days, many users tried to search for that sequence, asking me every detail of how I did it.

The subject became famous, now the beta had the great fame of that, Not even with all that attention, someone else managed to get evidence of this controversy.

It was clear that they would begin to distrust, that was seen when they asked me more details, until I decided to turn on a camera and start recording my departure. I opened the game and got a bad surprise at the beginning.

"New game"

There was only that single button, the others had disappeared. I kept recording for anything, I selected it and before starting a message appeared.

“Congratulations, you have unlocked your own Adventure mode. Now you can enjoy a unique adventure "

Following that, she showed me another tutorial.

"Now you can take a new path, according to your actions and decisions you can make your game more exciting"

I start the troll rock tutorial again, everything remained the same until the moment where Johanna tells Hilda that she has to leave.

There she gave me four options: Go with her. Stay. Escape. ???.

All this would make everyone explode, stop playing and immediately post the video on the forum.

Users seeing this, they entered into debate about this, some told me to go ahead and record everything, the minority kept trying to follow in my footsteps.

But the majority….

That part of the community suddenly made scandals online, spreading complaints, theorizing ad nauseam, manipulating game files. And the main course.

Become human vultures. The accusations and bad words attacked the mysterious developer.

As always, he never answered, but after a week, he did not publish anything again. And he was not the only one, all those people pressured and harassed me because they did not reveal anything about my discovery.

I was no longer replying to any messages from the community, not even nice people, they were also obsessively curious.

I couldn't be reassured about this, I thought at the time that if I revealed this, it would actually end. The option to abandon this email and account was better, thinking about it now.

Determined, enter the game and press the only button.

I will only count the "Decisions" I make.

In the raven chapter, I first decided not to go with Johanna, she got upset and left me alone. After, she came back somewhat dejected.

“We did not see the great raven. Bad luck"

I felt something was wrong, but I was just experienced.

In the next chapter, Hilda angrily went through the streets, she saw the Boy Scouts, there I decided to join them. Johanna was somewhat happy about that.

I teamed up with David and Frida, but at one point made the decision to "be strong." I thought Hilda was going to be more determined. but instead, most of the time she was in a bad mood, often responding rudely and not talking much with her peers.

At one point, Hilda, already enraged, kicked the creature that looked like an onion. The problem in a weird way was solved. Even when I got close to Twig, she showed fear towards me.

Following. In the school scene, when Hilda saw the absence of the little troll, I decided to choose "Work without fear". Hilda then chased the little troll and captured him, took him to the big one and this creature first reacted with fear.

He captured Hilda and forced her to release her young, she did so with much visible pain.

The creatures left, while Hilda could barely get up.

In spite of everything, somehow David and Frida were still her friends. The problem of nightmares arrived, the moment of decision was unforeseen.

Instead of Hilda challenging the bad marra girl, it seemed like she just kept going because she didn't care, I still chose to help David. They made the deal and everything remained normal, only in the end when Hilda woke up from her nightmare, David came over and thanked her.

Hilda responded with an angry look as she said “No. Problem"

When David was captured by the lost clan, I was hoping to go rescue him. But Hilda literally turned around and went home, leaving Frida alone.

The plot jumped to the problem of ghosts, not knowing if Hilda was going to help. Out of the expected, she entered Frida's room. But there was a big difference, David was not there.

Continuing. Until at the end, when Frida confronts Hilda. The scene changed. Hilda upon receiving Frida's final insult, turned towards her and gave her a strong blow.

"I would not have wanted to live here either"

At that point I no longer knew if this would fix things or make it worse.

The end came soon, the new scene centered on Hilda's empty room. The open window let in snow that in minutes filled almost the entire room. In the background you could see a lot of lightning and a huge storm.

Like last time, there was nothing I could do, just access the menu. And like the other time.

Save the game.

I finished the whole recording, it took me almost the whole day. Before going to sleep, I uploaded it to all possible places, I'm sick of this.

The messages, mentions and questions did not go away, as expected.

The eager public made my evidence a gold mine, everything bad that could happen to these types of people increased.

I can't forget how someone posted a message about looking for Bones.

And to think that those who joined the cause did not know the Hilda series.

The hunt for GoldenBones had begun. They claimed that what I found should not be in a game for "children"

They went to the extreme of making future plans to catch him, all of this was already too ridiculous.

Those who did not agree with these hunters held meetings to debate whether Bones deserved this or not. A user invited me to chat with his group.

Accept for the simple reason of the last move, I told my story in detail and then disappeared from the internet.

Now I keep seeing how the subject has not been forgotten, Bones has not shown any sign of life and the community has a bad reputation.

Even with everything that has happened, I still have the beta. The last time I went in, I found something that wouldn't surprise me.

"New game"

A single button.


End file.
